The Eyes of A Ranger are Upon You
by texaswookie
Summary: A badge is stuck in Giles jacket.


**The Eyes of The Ranger are Upon You**

* * *

Ethan smiled as he listened to the sound of the chaos that was coming in through his doors. There was nothing quiet like what he was listening to right now. The wiry man thought as he heard several screams coming in. It seemed like this was one of his most successful spells yet when you considered how much chaos he was spreading throughout the hellmouth. What made it even better was that he was merely giving everyone what they secretly wanted or at least thought that they wanted. Perhaps they would be more careful after all this and think of what it was that they truly wanted before they went and made stupid wishes. He only hoped that he got to talk to Ripper before this was all over. The two of them were long overdue for a conversation. It was time for him to remember just who he really was and not the disguise that he often used.

He heard the jingle at the door and new that the person he had been waiting for had finally arrived it was reunion time now. He headed to the front of the shop and saw his friend standing there in the shadows as if he was waiting for something. It was best if he didn't keep him waiting as there was no telling what he would do if he was kept waiting to long. "Well this brings back memories." He joked as he stepped into the little bit of light that was in the room so that Ripper would focus on him and not the bust of Janus.

"I take it you must be the owner Ethan then?" Giles asked, his voice sounding a bit rougher than the mage had been expecting from his old friend. It sounded like his friend may not have aged as well as he had thought.

"Please Ripper let's not play this game, we both know that you know me. We spent to much time learning magic and summoning for us to not know each other and that doesn't include all of the other things that we did together." Ethan returned tiredly not about to let the man wiggle out of this confrontation. "Is one of those pathetic children around trying to get the drop on me and you don't want them to know the real you? Did your girl somehow manage to break through everything and now going to take me down?" He egged the bigger man as he looked around for wherever the possible attack might come from if Ripper was merely stalling for time until he could be taken care of.

"Son, I really wish I could help you but I have no idea just what it is that you're talking about." A voice drawled out. Giles walked out of the shadows and looked somewhat annoyed at him. Not angry beyond all belief either but merely annoyed as if he really didn't know who the chaos mage was.

Ethan smirked at his old friend until he noticed that there was something off about the man in front of him. This was not Ripper and it wasn't Rupert Giles the stuttering Watcher this was someone else entirely. For starters there was something glinting off of his jacket, then there was the way that he walked and talked. "You're not Ripper." He noted as he looked at the figure before him.

"No son I'm not Ripper whoever he is." The man admitted to the mage. "I'm C.D Parker, and I'm a Texas Ranger." The man said pushing his badge out so that the Englishman could see the badge sticking out of his jacket. "And for all of the things that you've done here I'm going to have to bring you in. So if you'll just come in nice and quietly then we can get this mess all sorted out before anyone else gets hurt." C.D tried not wanting this to turn into a major fight/

Ethan chuckled a bit at this. "Please mate, there's no way that you're going to be able to be able to blame me for everything that's going on here. Although I must admit that the badge does look good on you even if you're not really this C.D Parker. It is amusing to see you as a lawman though." He added with a chuckle at the irony of his friend being some kind of cowboy copper and trying to arrest him of all people.

C.D just glared at the man in return. You'd be surprised what I'm capable of and flooding a city with drugs and endangering all sorts is against the law. Offhand I'd say you're using steroids, pheromone enhancers, and a host of other things that I don't even really want to know what they all are or how they work. So you have a choice of coming in nice and quietly or I can knock some sense into you and then you can come in." He threatened the man.

"Come and get me.: Ethan said with a grin doubting that this man was capable of taking him on.

C.D nodded and tackled hi andm the two of them began rolling around on the floor. C.D's fists striking hard and fast and Ethan realized too late that Giles had been taken over by yet someone else that knew how to fight in a manner similar to what the Watcher already did. More of a brawler style than Rippers usual style but still very dangerous. As they were rolling around they bumped the stand holding the statue. Giles groaned as he got up his own mind coming back into being as he looked at his former friend. With a kick he sent the man to unconsciousness. He needed to check on the others and make sure that they were alright.

* * *

Giles nodded as he listened to Buffy and Xander talking about what they had gained from their possessions. He absently sipped from his mug as they talked about beating a pop quiz in French and World History. He looked at his children with a proud smile they had all done well considering the circumstances that they found themselves in. Giles himself had found himself with a few new additions to his own skills as well. A knowledge of Texas law enforcement procedures was a skill that was good to have as most of the rules that he now had in his mind could be used to help in any legal matters that they came up against. He also now had memories of running a bar and had a number of minor skills to add to his repitore of skills. The one that he was enjoying the most right now though was the fact that he could make a mean batch of chili.

"Hey Giles what's that smell?" Buffy questioned suddenly as she breathed in a scent that she was very familiar with but did not belong in the library with just her Watcher here. She walked over to him and smelled his glass. She then began grinning at him. "Why Giles did we convert you?" She questioned him.

"No you did not." Giles said as he took a long drink from his cup. "It's Ethan's fault actually. Him and that bloody badge of his that is."

"So Ethan is the reason that you now drink coffee?" Buffy asked with a grin as she looked at the drink her Watcher was drinking.

"The man I was forced to go as had a fascination with the stuff." Giles returned to her defensively. "And tea just doesn't seem to be strong enough anymore if you must know, it lacks that final hit I need to really keep me going anymore. Coffee on the other hand has that kick that can keep a man going."

Xander snickered at this. "So your costume turned you into a coffee addict?" The boy asked his eyes dancing in mirth at the idea of a piece of metal doing that to the Watcher.

Willow also was grinning at the embarrassed Watcher who was hanging his head. "It's alright Giles no will judge you. Well except Xander." She added weakly as he glared at her in return for saying that. "And look on the bright side, now you don't have to worry about bad American tea anymore." She offered trying to be helpful which only caused all three of the teens to break down in laughter at the Watcher who had often complained about their late night drink choices and the lack of choices of decent tea being bought anywhere in the U.S.

"Yes very amusing." Giles grumbled at the group. "Just for that I may not teach any of you some of the new skills I learned. Now who thought it would be a good idea to place a badge in my pocket?" He asked looking at the group sternly wanting to know just who else it was that was responsible for his change.

"It was meant to show you were my number one Watcher." Buffy said, her eyes still shining with mirth and not an ounce of regret at the man. "I had no idea that it was going to turn you into a Texas Ranger though. Or a coffee addict." She added with a grin

"Yes well come on we're going outside for training today." The Watcher said as he led them grabbing something from behind the counter. The scoobies just shook their heads in amusement as they saw the Stetson that Giles was settling on top of his head. There were sometimes it was just better not to say anything.


End file.
